


As You Wish

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arabian Nights Sort of AU, Belly Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Genies, M/M, Three Wishes, Viktor as Sultan, Yuuri as a Concubine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Viktor still had two wishes remaining. He knew he was going to use his final wish to free the trapped genie, but there was still one wish left and one thing he was still missing. He had life, but he was still missing love.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot a loooong time ago for a patreon request and kind of forgot about it until I saw a fanart of Yuuri dressed as a belly dancer. I figured I could post this.

Viktor was alone in his chamber, sitting on a large and elaborate cushion as he turned the golden lamp in his fingers. His life had changed when he had discovered this in the cave. He had asked for riches, and he had received riches. Viktor knew he was going to use his final wish to free the trapped genie, but there was still one wish left and one thing he was still missing. He had life, but he was still missing love.

With a deep breath, Viktor gave the lamp a rub and blue smoke started to flow from the spout until the genie appeared in front of him with his black hair and dark powder around his eyes. “Georgi…I have decided on my second wish.”

Georgi nodded his head. “And what have you decided, Master?”

“Love,” Viktor answered simply and longingly.

Sucking in a breath the genie crossed his arms. “It is a complicated wish, Master. I can force someone to love you, but then is it truly love? Is this what you desire?”

“No, no,” Viktor shook his head fiercely. “I would never want to do such a thing. I just…” What did he want, then?

“Master, may I make a suggestion, then?” Georgi asked.

“Of course!” Viktor set down the lamp and eagerly awaited.

“There is a soulmate for everyone out there. I can make sure that you find them - are given the chance to court them. They will be your perfect match, but it will be up to you to win their heart and hand.”

Viktor could feel his heart jump excitedly in his chest. “I wish for this.”

Georgi smiled and nodded his head. “It is done.”

/*/

Viktor hated these events. It was customary for the sultan to have concubines, of course, but it was just something he had never been particularly interested in. It wasn’t because he was head-over-heels and faithful to his queen – it had been an arranged marriage after all – but he knew that at any moment he could find his true love and soulmate. Plus, most of them wanted to just be able to gloat about being in the sultan’s bed and if they were lucky get pregnant with his child. He already had an heir in his son Yuri. It wasn’t needed.

“Try and look like you’re having fun, won’t you?” Mila offered, clearly annoyed with her husband as she laid out across the pillows adorned in gorgeous gold and turquoise jewels. Viktor didn’t love her, but they made a good pair and she was very beautiful.

“Have a servant pour me more wine and I might be convinced,” Viktor responded.

“Shall I fetch you more wine, Your Majesty?” A beautiful woman with dark hair and violet eyes asked. She was kneeling directly behind Mila feeding the queen grapes.

Viktor waved a hand in dismissal. “Oh no, you look quite busy as it is attending to my wife. I wouldn’t dare pull you away from such a thing.”

“This is why you need a concubine of your own, Vitya,” Mila pouted. “You’re so cranky all the time. You need someone to help you relax and pamper you. What good is being Sultan if you cannot indulge, my dear?”

Mila’s concubine – Sara was her name – giggled and traced Mila’s lips as she passed another grape into her mouth and then bent down to kiss her. Sara was quite beautiful, Viktor couldn’t deny it, and he enjoyed watching his wife with her. If his queen was happy, he was happy – it was really that simple.

“I heard there was a new round of concubines making their debut tonight, Your Majesty,” Sara offered. “Perhaps one of them will catch your eye? There is one in particular that has caught the tongue of many in your kingdom.”

“Oh?” Viktor questioned, finding such a comment from Sara rather interesting. She was the queen’s eyes and ears within the harem. Sara had brought forth many rumors of attempted assassinations – almost all which had turned out to be truthful. “Tell me about them. There are many beautiful concubines in the royal harem – what makes this one so special?”

“A male from the lands of East Asia,” Sara began, taking the moment to refill Mila’s wine goblet and taking care to fill Viktor’s as well. “To me, he is very plain looking and too shy, but he is a beautiful dancer and quite soft. The soldiers lust for him. If you do not take interest in him, they will.”

A not so subtle hint and suggestion for Viktor to accept this boy into his bed. The soldiers were not kind to the concubines and they never lasted long before they were assigned as servants. A sad fate, true, but Viktor wasn’t going to just take anyone. Hundreds had tried and failed, and being shy certainly wasn’t in his favor. He was also still waiting for his soulmate. 

“Oh, is this them?” Mila propped herself up on an elbow as a group of courtesans were ushered onto the center stage to provide dancing entertainment. There were three women and two men huddled close together until the music started and then they separated to reveal another man. 

Viktor almost dropped his wine. It was the concubine Sara had mentioned - East Asian with beautiful cinnamon eyes and the silkiest black hair he had ever seen. Unlike the other male concubines he was not muscled with sharp and defined lines, but instead soft and tender. His skin was adorned with gold jewels, his top bare and his bottom half covered only with thin sheer fabric in the front and back, long slits that allowed for his thick and delicious thighs to be seen. He danced more fluid than the river and more graceful than a swan. 

Viktor knew. He knew, he knew, he  _ knew _ . 

“What is his name?” Viktor asked, his voice almost completely stolen away by this boy’s dancing. 

“He calls himself Eros,” Sara responded. “I don’t think it’s his given name, but I have not heard otherwise.”

“He is to be sent to my chambers after the event has concluded,” Viktor ordered, blue eyes unwavering from Eros as he moved.

Mila clapped with delight. “Oh! Finally! I am so happy for you, Vitya! He’s beautiful!” She twisted her body so that she could kiss the neck of Sara and wink at her. “That means you and I get to have fun tonight.”

The rest of the party seemed to drag on with such agony, Viktor unable to get this chambers fast enough by the time it finally concluded. Much to his surprise, Eros was already sprawled across his bed when he walked in, body adorned in even more jewels and skin painted with a mix of gold and oil. He had been dressed and prepared for the king.

“Your Majesty,” Eros tilted his head and lowered his gaze in greeting. 

Viktor was overwhelmed with feelings as he slowly approached the bed. His heart fluttered and his skin grew hot with arousal. This man was the most gorgeous in the kingdom, he was sure. “You dance beautifully, Eros. Where did you learn to move like that?”

“Back in my homeland, Your Majesty,” Eros answered, sitting up further from his elbows to his hands as Viktor took a seat next to him on the bed. 

Viktors fingers trailed across Eros’ bare shoulder and across his chest. His breath hitched. “What is your real name, Eros?”

Eros flinched at the question and his his turned away. “I am forbidden to use it, Your Majesty.”

“By whom?” Viktor lifted his chin with tilted fingers so that their eyes met.

“The courtesan keeper, Madam Lilia,” he answered honestly.

“Why?” Viktor frowned. “I am sultan of this land, and I ask for your name.”

“I share the name of his highness, Your Majesty. Yuuri.”

_ Yuuri. _ Similar to his sons, but the syllables slightly more drawn out. Viktor wanted to say that name over and over and over again. “In my chambers, you will be Yuuri and I will be Viktor.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and his cheeks tinted with pink. “I-yes Your-ah, Viktor.”

“I want to know everything about you, Yuuri,” Viktor moved so that he, too, was sprawled across the bed and they were on an equal level. “Tell me everything.”

“Um,” Yuuri’s eyes stayed wide in confusion, “Do you not want to bed me, Your- Viktor?”

“I’d love nothing more,” Viktor admitted, “But I also want to build trust in our relationship, Yuuri. Do you  _ want _ me to touch you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri swallowed hard, silent for a long drawn out moment before he whispered barely audible, “Yes.”

Viktor closed the gap between them, his lips on Yuuri’s as he pushed the concubine back and crawled on top of him. “Do you want me to take you, Yuuri? To make love to you and fill you with my seed?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, tilting his head back as Viktor ran his hands across his slicked up skin and arching his back perfectly.

“Say it, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered in his ear, shrugging out of his ornate vest so that his chest was bare. 

Yuuri spread his legs in response, moving aside the piece of fabric that hid his hardened sex and prepared entrance. Grabbing one of Viktor’s hands he placed it over his cock and squeezed. “I am yours, Viktor. Take me as you wish.”

Viktor closed his eyes, needing to take a moment to just breathe. This man was perfect. This man was his. His soulmate. Freedom could never be a great enough reward for the genie for this. Unlacing his trousers he let them fall to his knees and he stroked his cock several times before lifting Yuuri’s spread legs and sliding into the hot and oiled entrance. The room began to spin and Viktor felt like he was falling into an abyss.

Yuuri’s jewels clanked together with each thrust, the gold paint smearing across Viktor’s own skin as they touched one another all over. “Beautiful. Amazing. Mine,” Viktor breathed, sucking at Yuuri’s neck and making him purr. Yuuri’s fingers buried themselves in Viktor’s silver locks and the sultan wished they’d never leave. 

They were slow, bodies entwined and relishing in the purity of their movements. Yuuri’s legs wrapped around Viktor’s waist, nails scratching and digging into flesh. Viktor had Yuuri throwing back his head and gasping near the end, his cock finding the sweet spot inside of his concubine - his love. They came seconds apart, the chamber filling with their passionate cries. 

Together they laid on the bed, completely content in being entangled with one another as they both came down from their the high of their love making. Viktor kissed Yuuri tenderly, from his lips to his shoulders to his belly. Eventually he stripped Yuuri of the excess jewels and cloth, leaving him completely bare and exposed. Beautiful. Together they bathed, Yuuri coaxing Viktor’s cock into hardness once more and riding him in the water. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor shuddered as his hips met the other man’s, “Will you be mine and only mine?”

“I would have it no other way, Viktor,” Yuuri leaned in and kissed the sultan, grinding his hips down and rolling them forward.

Viktor gasped into his mouth and fell victim to all his desires. He had found his love. 


End file.
